Second Love
by MapleRose
Summary: They say you never forget your first love, but who says that second can’t be as good, or even better, than first? Collection of drabbles on romantic relationships in SEED with theme of “second love”. AsuCaga, MwuMurrue, DearkaMilly, Kirakus
1. Athrun: Meeting

**"They say you never forget your first love, but who says that second can't be as good, or even better, than first?"**

_AN: I love the relationships in GSEED, and how they're all different, but in some aspects, similar. This is a collection of drabbles on romantic relationships in SEED with theme of "second love", focusing on 4 such couples. It will be in two parts, each with 4 chapters; the first part is from the view of the one who loves a second time, and the second part will be from the person who is the second love._

_Happy reading, and please drop a line and tell me what you think!_

* * *

ATHRUN: MEETING

-----------------

_Kira-sama, I'm rather fond of him… _

Athrun had looked surprised as the pink-hair princess uttered those words.

They were engaged, destined to become one. Even though the choice hadn't been theirs, and they had no say in the matter, Athrun had learned to accept it. He had learned to be kind to her, to impress her, and perhaps, even to love her.

He created Haros for her, remembering the surprise and delight in her eyes as he presented her the robot, painted pink, her favourite colour.

And when he heard the news that her ship went missing on its way to inspecting Junis Seven, he had felt pain in his heart, and fear for the girl.

So when he had heard those words being uttered by his fiancée, he felt his heart clench slightly.

Even though he may have loved her, he never knew if she felt the same way about him. Sure, she accepted the fact that they were to be married, and she liked him enough, but he was never sure whether or not she truly loved him.

Then he had sighed, it didn't matter whether she loved him or not. They were to be married, and that was that, so what if she was less willing than he was.

But it all changed when he met _her_.

Perhaps it was coincidence that brought them together on that remote little island in the middle of nowhere, or maybe it was Fate.

Either way, their meeting was an unforgettable one. They were enemies, fighting on opposite sides of the battle. But for one moment, they put aside their differences and saw each other for who they were, just two kids in the middle of a conflict created by adults. Neither fully understood the meanings behind the war, and both had conflicting views on it.

But despite that, she had impressed him. She was everything that Lacus was not. Cagalli was a tomboy, a girl who was not afraid to speak her mind, to use a gun, and to rush headlong into battle.

Their meeting was brief. And even though she had tried to kill him—and vice versa—it ended in a good note, with the girl telling him her name, and calling that she hoped they'd meet again.

And indeed, they did meet again. This time, he was injured, and she had threatened him with a gun, tears flying as she demanded to know where the pilot of the Strike was. There were tears in his eyes as well as he explained his actions. They cried together, her yelling at him for killing his friend, and him desperately trying to justify his actions.

_He killed Nicol! _

_Someone's killed for killing another, then that guy's killed for killing him. How is that kind of twisted thinking ever gonna bring us peace!_

Her words struck him hard. They made him think about, and regret, his actions.

When he had heard that Lacus had risked everything to help Kira, he knew it was over.

Yet, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, because on his mind and in his heart, there was another girl.

_Of course it hurts, you were shot by your own father…But it's not too late, there's still a chance._

She gave him her pendent to protect him, and she was there to assure him, to comfort him, and made him realize that this time, he had a choice.

_I'm really glad to have met you._


	2. Murrue: Mistake

_AN: second installment. oh, and the "him" in italics refers to her past lover._

* * *

MURRUE: MISTAKE

--------------------

He was a soldier, a mobile armour pilot, just like _him_.

She was stupid enough to fall for him, stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. Like the world that she lived in, she failed to learn from the past, and as a result, history repeated itself. She ended up making that same mistake, and got the same result.

However, as she thought back to the time they spent together, was it really a mistake?

The answer, to some, and even to herself sometimes, was yes. Because falling in love with him had caused her so much pain and grief. She remembered the restless nights she spent, worrying about what might, and could, happen, and the rivers of tears that she'd shed because of him.

So, if she had made the mistake once, why did she do it again? And ending up hurting herself again?

The silver pendant around her neck constantly reminded her not to do it, not to put her heart on the line again. But she forgot; he had made her forget. With his boyish charms and good humour, he managed to break the wall she'd put up around her heart.

_I-I don't really like mobile armour pilots… _

Looking back, she could have prevented him from entering, she could have turned him away. But instead, she accepted his love, and let him into her heart willingly, even though she knew at the back of her mind that she shouldn't, because she knew what might happen, and feared it everyday.

Then why? Why did she let her guard down so easily?

Because she wanted love, her heart needed love, his love. And it had hurt even more for her to push him away. Try as she might, she could not deny the desires of her heart, could not deny the fact that without meaning to, she had already fallen in love.

_You know, a captain shouldn't look that depressed. _

She wanted—needed—him to be there for her, to support her, to assure her. She had been able to go through the toughest of times because he was there beside her. He had been there to mend her broken heart, to bring a smile to her face, and to melt away her doubts and anxieties with a smile, an embrace, a kiss. So even knowing full well that her heart was in danger of breaking again, she took that chance and welcomed his love. Because there was also a chance that her heart would not break, that she would find true happiness. For the moment, she didn't care, she was happy, happy to love and be loved by him. He had brought her love and joy, if only for a short while, a time that she would treasure dearly.

So, was loving him a mistake?

No. It's never a mistake to fall in love, even if it is for the second time, knowing that history will repeat itself.

* * *

_AN: I like how this turned out, even if it's kinda angsty. this couple is my fave, I love how their relationship develops over SEED._


	3. Miriallia: Guilt

MIRIALLIA: GUILT

-------------------

She didn't know what possessed her to walk towards the prison cell, carrying a tray of food. Perhaps it was her duty as a member of the crew to take food to him, perhaps she felt sorry for him that everyone else seemed to have forgotten that he was there, or perhaps it was guilt.

Guilt because she had tried to take his life, and ended up injuring him.

_What's wrong, did your good-for-nothing Natural boyfriend go and die on ya or something? _

Those words had made her blood boil. How dare he talk about Tolle like that! Anger and grief had overtaken her as she reached for a knife.

_Why did you stop me! You're just like me, you're the same! _

_No, I'm not the same as you._

She didn't know she had it in her. She shook her head, trying to clear her conscience that she did not attack him simply because he was different, because he was a Coordinator.

_It, it wasn't me._

She gasped a little at his words, his face full of apology.

From then on, she brought him food. She had mixed feelings about this guy, and when she told him that he was free to go, she had felt both relief and sadness.

Why was she sad to let him go? Could she really like this, this idiot? No! She was still mourning Tolle, her heart reminded her.

But when she saw the beam protecting them coming from the Buster, she felt confused as her heart leapt a little.

_Why did you come back? _

As they got to know each other, she felt guilt once again. Guilt from knowing that she was not supposed to fall for him, guilt because she still loved Tolle, that she wasn't supposed to be over him yet.

She was torn, between her guilty conscience and her desire to love again.

He was so different, completely opposite of her sweet, gentle Tolle. He was arrogant, rude, immature, and often made her angry. But for some reason, he brought a certain happiness to her heart.

She wanted to be happy, but her conscience would not let her, because she was not supposed to be happy. The guilt within her grew as she found herself liking him more and more, threatening to crush her.

_But you know, Tolle-kun would want you to be happy and to move on. _

The older woman's words struck her, woke her, and forced her to open her eyes and look at things from a different perspective. Perhaps she was making up excuses, but it didn't matter, because it lifted the guilt from her heart, and she had felt free, free because she could try to be happy again.

_We can't go back and change the past, so why not try our best to be happy in the future._


	4. Kira: Words

_AN: sorry for the delay, had writer's block..._

* * *

KIRA: WORDS 

------------------------

She reminded him of Fllay.

The way her long hair flowed as she walked, the gentle smile on her face, but most of all, the way she'd tell him in that soft voice that she wanted to share his pain, to help carry his burden.

But she was also different, because she told him it was okay to cry, and had held him as he sobbed, staying by him, telling that he wasn't alone. He remembered the gentle hands that enveloped his that were clutched so tightly with pain and anguish, and those same hands wiped away his tears. She did not force him to do anything, or to protect her. Instead, she gently healed his wounds and guided him with her words, helping him find his way.

He had been surprised and grateful that she took care of him without question. She made him question and consider his role and purpose in fighting, and had helped him arrive at an answer.

_Where is it that you want to be? And when you get there, what is that that you want to do? _

And when he had answered, with tears in his eyes, she nodded in understanding, telling him that she would help him get there if that was what he truly desired. She'd given him a newer and better sword when he needed it the most. She had given up everything to help him, and he would never forget her kindness.

_Neither will alone, nor strength alone, will be enough. _

Never underestimate the power of Lacus Clyne's words. They stayed with him, driving him forward, giving him purpose. And he had faith in those words, just as she had faith in his abilities.

She had not asked him to return her feelings, only that he'd return to her, but Kira found himself slowly being drawn to her, by her words, by her kindness. He was drawn to her by admiration and wonderment at the silent strength and purpose that lay beneath her calm air.

He had failed Fllay, failed to protect her. As he looked into Lacus' eyes shining with unshed tears, he swore that he would not fail her.

* * *

_Inspired by "Wing of Words". actually, I intended for this to be first, and it's actually what inspired me to write this fic, but couldn't quite work out all the details..._


	5. Cagalli: Rebound

_AN: saw this story on my profile, and figured I should try to finish it... anyway, here's part 2, from the perspective of those who are the second loves._

* * *

PART II: THOSE WHO ARE LOVED

* * *

CAGALLI: REBOUND 

----------------------

_She's your fiancée, isn't she? _

_Ex-fiancée, because I was a fool. _

Despite what he told her, she couldn't help but feel that he still cared about Lacus, still loved her.

She was so different from the other girl. Despite being a princess, Cagalli didn't act like one. Lacus was much more of a princess. She was pretty, polite, well mannered, and strong. She was brave enough to start a rebellion, using her words and influence to change her world. She was a leader, wise and kind. How was Cagalli ever supposed to compete with that?

She knew that he had loved Lacus once, but what about now, that they were no longer engaged? And what did Cagalli fit into all of this, was she simply his rebound?

She didn't even know why she liked Athrun in the first place. He was a ZAFT pilot, one of those people who'd attacked Orb's neutral colony of Heliopolis and stole one of those mobile suits, and had killed countless people. She had every right to hate him.

But she didn't.

Was it because he had let her go when he could've killed her right then and there on that deserted island?

At the time, she was baffled by his decision, and had wondered whether he was stupid, not that she wasn't grateful, just that it wasn't what she'd expected of a trained ZAFT soldier.

Or maybe it was seeing him so fascinated by the little crabs that crawled onto the beach, she was reminded that he was more of a boy than a soldier, that he was just like her, a child fighting a grownup's war.

Either way, as she pointed his stolen gun at him, she found that she couldn't shoot, that she couldn't kill this boy.

And the next time they met, she found that as she stared into his tearful eyes that reflected her own, once again, she could not shoot. She could not bear the thought of him dying, which was why she had given him her Haulmea amulet.

_I'm glad I've met you Cagalli._

She was glad to have met him too. But somewhere in her mind, she'd always wonder if she was still a rebound.

Her question was answered in the form of a promise ring.


	6. Mwu: Doubt

MWU: DOUBT

-------------

He hated to see her in pain. He remembered the lingering sadness in her eyes as she clutched the silver pendent to her heart, mourning loss from the past. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to share her burden, and take away her sadness.

But he also knew that he would be _causing_ her grief.

He could see her fear, her fear of falling in love with him. Did he want her to go through that pain?

He had never really doubted his abilities as a pilot and a soldier, but he was starting to doubt his abilities to love her, to take away her fears.

Even if he did try, he wasn't sure if he would succeed. Because even though the Hawk of Endymion acted as if he was self-assured and nothing could faze him, he was only human, and there was doubt and fear in the darkness of his heart as well.

He wanted to win her heart, her love, but was there room for him? She was still mourning _him_, still in love with _him_, and he knew that part of her heart would always belong to _him._

Sometimes when she looked at him with those frightened eyes, he could see that she wasn't looking at him, and that the hope and love lingering in those amber orbs were not for him.

He had not dared to look inside her pendant, or ask her about it, because he had no right to know. But still, he often wondered about _him_, the one who had come before, the one who had loved her, and left her. He wondered what _he _was like, how he had managed to leave such an impression on her that she would never stop loving _him_ or forget _him_.

_Would she do the same for me? _

He knew he could never replace what was lost to her, but could he at least fill the void in her heart?

He was afraid, afraid to cause her pain, but there was also a selfish fear as well. He was afraid that she would compare him to her past love, and even more afraid that he would lose, that he would disappoint her, and wouldn't be able to mend her heart like he wanted to.

_They say you never forget your first love… _

He would never ask her to forget _him,_ or her past, and he didn't seek to replace him in her heart.

…_But is there room for another? _

But when her soft lips caressed his, all doubts melted away.


	7. Dearka: Understanding

DEARKA: UNDERSTANDING

------------

He had always thought that he hated Naturals. They were weak, stupid, and inferior. Perhaps that was why he was so eager to fight them.

But he hadn't really known a Natural. He had always thought that Naturals were stupid and slow because he was taught that way.

That changed, however, when he had met her.

He had been indignant when he was brought onto the legged ship, but it was either surrender, or be killed. And he'd rather live than die.

He had been surprised to see a girl on the famed battleship, especially a Natural girl. He had faintly wondered what she could possibly be doing there, and had joked that there was at least a pretty girl on board.

But the next time he saw the "pretty girl", she was crying. Being the joker that he was, he teased her about being in the military, and made a rude comment about her boyfriend, after all, she was just another stupid Natural.

What he didn't know at the time was that he had hit bulls-eye, and his words had sent her overboard as she came towards him, knife in hand.

And for reasons beyond his understanding, when her friend pointed a gun at him, threatening to kill him because he was a Coordinator, Miriallia had stopped her.

_I'm not like that! _

He was surprised when she came peeking into his cell, bringing him food. But was even more surprising was the fact that he had apologized, well, sort of.

She was the only person to come and visit him, and he found that he looked forward to her visits. Perhaps it was because she was entertaining, and he was bored inside the cell alone.

Either way, she was one who came and told him that he was free to go. But as he stood outside, staring at the giant white ship battling missiles, and remembering her determined face and words that she wanted to protect her home, he found that he could not leave.

She never talked about him, the Natural boyfriend who had apparently died. But when they had learned that it was Athrun who killed him, she was neither angry nor vengeful.

_What does it matter? Would killing him bring Tolle back to me? Of course it wouldn't... _

He could see that it still hurt. And he admired her strength to go on.

Through her, he saw that Naturals weren't as bad as he'd once thought. He had understood that they were just like humans like him, with feelings of pain, joy, anger, and sadness. And he found that he could no longer follow ZAFT's wishes to exterminate them anymore.


End file.
